Into Freespace
1- Chapter 1: Into Free Space Free Space was not a natural region, it existed only on maps, in Nav-Tanks and Computronic files. Its boundaries had been defined by diplomats and delegates during the last Armistice Conference on the planet of Intergalactic peace. The Big Four, the Blue and about seventy independent space faring civilizations discussed, argued and finally agreed on this region. It was to act as a buffer zone between the Big Four and give those who did not want to ally themselves with one of the big powers a place to exist after their own fashion. The very core stipulation of that treaty was the mutually agreed condition, to keep this region of space free of war ships and troops. It was agreed upon that no ships or parties of any of the Big Four were allowed to enter Free Space. That meant Military ships, law enforcement or even science expeditions. Free Space was also meant to be a Free Trade zone for civilian commerce and traffic enabling commerce and trade. Free trade and civilian contact was seen as the best way to create understanding and a base to ensure lasting peace. Smaller independent societies in that region lamented the fact that many violent and bloody battles were fought literally on their door steps, with foreign fleets and troops on their planets and within their space. The Big Four, namely the Shiss, the Galactic Council ruled by the Kermac, the Nul and the United Stars of the Galaxies agreed to these Free Space terms and since it was signed watched that none of the others broke that treaty, but they all did, not openly of course. Free Space did not turn out to be the region of peace where free commerce and civil exchange of culture was to erode the differences and ring in a new age of universal peace as the dreamers, diplomats and Utopians hoped it would; instead it became a breeding ground of pirates and a destination of the lawless from every corner of the Galaxy. Planets like Sin 4, Alvor's Cove, Kalimant ,Drogs and N'ger were just a few places that gained notoriety as lawless hell holes Most of the smaller independent societies that signed the Treaty regretted their decision as their worlds became the target of pirate attacks and Slave raids. And of course now without the danger running into battle ships and fleets of the Big Four, some of the more aggressive independent species saw this as a perfect opportunity to increase their own empires. Thus this region that was meant to be a path to peace was the most violent and constantly war torn region in the known parts of the M-0 Galaxy. To all this came the Karthanians who hated the Togar ; and the Togar disliked everyone, except for dinner. The former ancient Oghr Empire, shattered into Nine Kingdoms were constantly fighting among each other, didn't get along with the Togar and considered the Karthanians hostile competition and agitators. When speaking about Free Space one must of course also mention the many Dai Than Clans roaming the region. As well as the Shiss sponsored, openly denied and condemned Shiss Raiders. This explosive and violent mix was agitated by the countless schemes and covered actions of the Kermac. Not to mention the not always legal dealings of private corporations who saw Free Space as a perfect region to conduct the less legal aspects of their businesses. And if truth to be said, the Union was also involved with its secret fleet and agents. So far it seemed only the Nul actually kept their part of the treaty and showed little interest in Free Space affairs. In other words, Free Space was dangerous, completely lawless and far from peaceful. After encountering a living mountain, floating rocks, a Kermac scheme to move an entire moon and finding a ship full of human body parts, the USS Tigershark was now making her way to Brhama port, a well known pirate port. --””-- The Tigershark had its Janus masking system active. This unique device conceived by Narth Engineers and Mothermachine. manipulated materials, energies and conditions in such a way that it allowed the USS Tigershark to appear as something else. This was no mere projection but a physical change that withstood the probing of any known sensor and scanning method, including of course sight and touch. The most advanced ship of the Union appeared to the outside world as a heavy modified old Karthanian armed trader. An old ship with crudely added ISAH pods and Nul weaponry. The simulated hull featured a sloppy paint job, had welded armor plates patching battle damage. Some of that apparent repair patch work was added in a seemingly uncaring and hasty way. Some of the hull damage patches even showed signs of genuine rust. The sides of this simulated ship were decorated with a stylized silver lighting bolt and the name Silver Streak was painted by hand across its bow. The Silver Streak was known to be the pirate ship of the notorious and mysterious render captain Black Velvet. Behind this disguise was the USS Tigershark . It was the pinnacle of Union Technology and had been in the works under the Codename "Project Fish" for centuries. Since no Union Ship was allowed to operate in Free Space my ship was masked as Pirate ship and my crew posed as pirates, commanded by me Captain Black Velvet, a mysterious female Pirate of obscure origin. Our mission was to hunt pirates, gather Intelligence on Union Mil Tech trade, find pirate hide outs and suppress the Slave and Drug trade. Specifically we were to find out more about the Sinister Alliance and eliminate a Pirate Captain called Red Dragon. Our first foray into Free Space brought us in contact with a living mountain, living rocks and a ship full of human body parts and slaves bound to the meat markets of Togar. Now we headed clear across Free Space to a region called the Devil's Playground. It was where Free Space, Galactic Council space and the fringes of Union Space met. The region was close to what the Dai called the Thalim Nebula, where five Suns simultaneous went Supernova. The Nebula had recently been claimed by the Union and much of what had been Galactic Council space in that area had become Union space only very recently after the Union Nogoll war and was still in turmoil as the final boundaries subject to heated dispute and new friction between Union and Galactic Council. Cateria our Chief Medical Officer rarely spend time on the bridge. Today however she stood with her arms crossed next to the Nav Tank and stared with a brooding gaze at the main viewer, currently showing a spectacular image of the Thalim Nebula. I didn’t know much about her and she always appeared cold and not interested in social interaction. Har-Hi sitting in his seat next to me was doing his best Cateria impression. Also with crossed arms and an even more serious expression than usual starting at the image of the Nebula. I asked. “I know it is exceptionally beautiful with all the purples and yellows but I would think that you two have seen such sites before. What is it that make you stare at it like that?” Har-Hi gestured towards the display and said. “Just a little over four standard years ago, my Clan and many others fought a terrible battle on the other side of that nebula. Dai fighting Dai with great anger and a Union fleet under Stahl taking a terrible toll. It was also my first deployment in a real battle. Not a Pirate raid but a full scale war against my own kind. Looking at that nebula I was reminded of that and I wondered just how many Dai Spirits have been added to these colorful swirls that day.” Shea swiveled her seat. “The probability that five Suns go supernova at more or less the same time and so close together is…” Cateria interrupted her with a coarse voice. “It was not a natural event. These were five vibrant Seenian Star Systems, with many billions in population. “ She pointed at the screen. “That is where Ataci was, a world as beautiful as Para Para, my mother was born there. Palingoi was the third planet of a sun that used to be over there. It was my home world.” She sighed.” If there are such things as spirits then the Dai spirits of that battle you speak of joined billions of my kind.” “What would it take to snuff five suns just like that?” I wondered “The Warworld ships of the Dark Ones.” Cateria answered my question. Mao turned and said. “I don’t think we ,as in Union Technology are all too far away from that. I mean we do have Wurgus Solar Bombs, they are huge and need to be towed into place , but a hundred of them or so can turn a Main sequence star into a Supernova.” As Mao said that I wondered if a Translocator canon could be built large enough to transmit Solar Bombs or if the Bombs could be made smaller. Narth, shrouded as usual turned and said. “Considering our Captain's train of thought , it is good we Narth decided to be part of the Union. “ His response made everyone turn and despite his shrouded appearance I felt he was amused. Shea asked. “What made you say that?” “Our Captain thinking like a real Terran and contemplating quite frightening realistic ways of accomplishing the feat of killing suns. The decision of Narth to join the Union and thus be allies instead of potential opponents is therefore a good decision. ” Har-Hi had his arms still crossed high before his chest as he usually did, gave me a glance from the corner of his eyes. “From everything I know about you Narth, there should be nothing that could harm or threaten you but then knowing our Captain, I tend to agree with you. There is no race or civilization more warlike than those Terran Humans.” I sighed. “Not you too. I heard that accusation several times before. I don't think it is true. Terrans love peace. Besides I am not a Terran. I am a Norse from Nilfeheim.” Cateria leaned forward so I could see her and for the first time I actually saw her grin. “Yes, that is much more peaceful society. “ She then looked to the ceiling and said. “SHIP wasn't it you who told me about Nilfeheim? What is their favorite past time?” Even SHIPS voice had an amused tone as she said. “Skull bashing if I heard the Captain,right.” Now it was me crossing my arms and pretending to be offended and said. “What a fine crew have, ganging up on me, not even my own SHIP is on my side.” Shaka's raised his Virtu Helmsman helmet and said looking over his shoulder. “They always pick on us poor, defenseless Terrans, but they are sure glad to see us when they picked a fight with someone they can't beat alone.” Narth spread his arms. “Our Helmsman reinforced my earlier statement.” I wasn’t really sure if I should have been proud or ashamed of my heritage and its reputation. This wasn't the first time I heard non Terrans say this in a similar way. My musings were interrupted by SHIP. “We are reaching the last way point before we drop out of Quasi Space and reach our destination.” I cleared my throat and said. “Well back to business guys.” I sat up straight and the Intui-Controls were sliding under my hands. SHIP our AI was getting more and more in tune with me and she was able to read my body language, before I even consciously thinking what I wanted to do. “Shaka drop us out of Quasi , reduce to drift and keep emissions low. Shea, SHIP and Narth scan the area and get me a tactical on Battle view. Mao please launch two KELPIE drones and park them on apex and nadir position above that brown dwarf.” My bridge crews voices resonated in my audio relay as I raised the seat into the Battle dome position. Even though there were no indications of any hostile contacts. I liked using the battle view to make myself an overall picture of the situation ahead. The Battle dome gave me an unobstructed view of space. I could turn and see into any direction with a mere move of my eyes. The displayed images were simulated and computronic enhanced my limited natural senses so I could see what otherwise would be to fast, to far or to dim for me to see on my own. Our sensors picked up several energy sources right away and the system associated a cluster of symbols to each, giving me the analytical results from science and tactical. The KELPIE drones were another part of our special NAVINT equipment, football sized drones, cloaked with special diffuser fields scrambling their already minute engine trails and loaded with the most advanced scanner and sensor technology our society could engineer. It was the first time I used them, after getting a Neural Upload briefing on their capabilities just a few weeks ago. Narth reported first as it was his job as the OPS Officer. “57 artificial energy sources, 38 belong to fixed installations, consistent with Asteroid mining bases of Tech Level 6. Fifteen energy sources are analyzed and belonging to small space craft with very limited FTL capabilities. Three belong to larger signature space ships and the main energy source belongs a central construct consistent with the reported position of Brahma Port.” Now Mao delivered his report. “Hans has one of the signatures on file. It belongs to a known pirate ship, the Bloody Mary of Captain Crimson Curse, a heavily modified Karthanian War Cruiser. The others are not on file.” Shea was next and added her scientific report. “It appears this is simply a failed star system, all science data suggests natural causes for the collapsed star. There is enough asteroid and planetary matter for about 12 planets .” Even though he was not a senior officer I still blinked at Sobody's symbol and he immediately responded. “ The System is locally known as Bennett's Field referring to the large family enterprise running the local operations.” I lowered the seat back onto the main bridge level and said. “I think I like to check things out , low profile before we officially make our entrance.” Har Hi suggested. “We could use the Tullerman Scull that came with the Mighty Nine.” Sobody seamlessly added his knowledge. “Tullerman Dinghies are very common around these parts, often used by Scavengers. Most likely a small crew of unlucky scavengers crossed the path of the Mighty Nine and the scull ended up in the cargo hold of the pirate ship.” -""- The Tavern was called the Mother Lode and had been chiseled and burned directly into the rock of the Asteroid. The floor was made of metal grating placed in metal frames over more rough rock, Something small skittered between the pieces of waste and garbage that had fallen through the slots in the floor. The bar of the tavern occupied much of the left side of the place while a viewport with a good view at one of the Asteroid bases' mooring arms was on the other side. The shabby looking Tullerman brand 25 meter Dinghy we had used to come here was moored next to two much bigger ships and two ugly banged up looking miner tugs. The tavern was filled about to half its capacity with the roughest looking bunch of humans and non humans I had ever seen. The air was putrid not just because of the strong and alien drinks served and consumed but also of rancid body odors of unwashed and unkempt individuals of a dozen species or more. As per Har-Hi's suggestion we had taken the Tullerman ahead of the disguised Tigershark to get a feel of the situation. This would be the first official appearance of Black Velvet and her crew after all. Since this was all quite new to me, I wanted to see and feel how other Pirate captains talked and acted. For this Har-Hi and I had disguised ourselves as Free Space Scavengers, a disguise suggested by Sobody. Scavengers, just as he said were mostly ignored and at the bottom of the feeding order of the galactic space faring community and so it was that no one paid attention to us here on Brhama Port. We had settled down on a quiet table in a corner and nursed our drinks while keeping our eyes and ears open. Har-Hi was for the first time in a true disguise. Shea and Elfi had done a great job fabricating his disguise. Gone was the tall dashing and dangerous looking Dai. He now appeared to be a dark red furred Jooltar, a canine species believed to be distantly related to the Attikans. Unlike the Attikans however they did not live in the Large Magellan Cloud, but were a small independent species that made their home somewhere in a small sphere of influence beyond the Karthanian Conglomerate. The Jooltar were only briefly mentioned in Xeno Class but as I understood it was generally accepted knowledge that they had stolen most of their technology instead of inventing it. To complete is fur covered body flex mask, he wore an outfit that was diced together from several sources and didn't look new or in good repair. That the costume he chose had to be red was something he insisted upon. I was made up to look like a black Nogoll. Since Nogoll space was not far from, here and the black Nogoll didn't fare to well in the still very recent Union Nogoll conflict; it was a good choice for a costume. Har-Hi had dropped a few small Polo coins into a slot next to the table and selected a simple battle strategy game that was now displayed on the table surface. We played it and apparently paid no attention to the surroundings, but we both carried Nano fiber periscope optics and directional microphones integrated into our lifelike masks. My Nogoll horns carried the optics and the large Nogoll ears the directional audio sensors. Har-Hi was similar equipped and that allowed us to focus in on any conversation and watch without appearing to watch at all. The barkeeper was a three armed Pertharian. Either his business was not very good or he had other problems saving money for a cybernetic replacement or a re-grow therapy but he tried his best to keep at least the glasses and the bar counter reasonably clean, as he kept polishing glasses whenever he did not serve drinks. Two more Pertharians came in and sat down at the other end of the taverns guest room. I was around those giants long enough to notice the Barkeep was not too pleased to see them and he didn't speak to them. The atmosphere of the taverns was not very cheerful or very lively , everyone kept to their business and while there was a constant din of voices no conversation was held loud enough to carry far. On a table not far from us were three Oghr, I was not sure of what subspecies, playing a game with dice. They appeared to be miners from one of the Asteroid mines in the system. Using my eavesdropping equipment on them confirmed my suspicion. The conversation was about dice, ore prices and similar aspects of the hard and boring life of a roid miner. It wasn't long after the arrival of the Pertharians when a man with distinctive Dai features appeared. He even wore Dai armor, however his was not red but black and adorned with purple panels. His harness did not carry a clan glyph. He looked around and went straight to the table of the Pertharians. I zoomed in on that table using a sub dermal sensor track on the side of my index finger and rubbing my thumb over it. The other Horn of my bio flex mask contained the latest in NAVINT communication technology, a picto-burst GalCom transmitter, shredding the signals with a complex code logarithm and sending the data packages in picto second bursts. Now technically no one outside NAVINT should have been able to pick up GalNet or GalCom in the first place,but the fleet and especially me had learned that assuming such things could be a deadly mistake. With that communication link I was connected to Har-Hi and the Tigershark. Through our sensors they could see and hear what we did. Har Hi's voice whispered in my ear piece and said without moving the jaws of his fierce canine mask. "That is an old and traditional assassins armor suit, the long extinct dark tribe of Mar-Do was famous for. No red warrior would wear one of course but he wears it in a way that I am certain he knows how to use it.” “Dangerous I presume?” “Think of all the nasty weapons Shea used to carry as a Sojonit and then imagine a Dai using them.” “A frightening concept indeed. He doesn't appear to be Dai.” “I think he has some Dai blood but no he isn't Dai.” Through the crisp optics I saw him placing a complicated folded small piece of paper on the table and one of the Pertharians produced one that matched it. Hans voice spoke to me. “This is a Narly Angularity, this is how Nul agents identify themselves. NAVINT has a file on this Nul version of Origami. We haven't really cracked the code of how it is used and what it exactly means.” While I silently acknowledged the information, the half Dai spoke and I could hear every word. He said to the two giants. "It is quite foolish to dress up like Pertharians. There is hardly a more loyal species to the Union and only a handful ever went astray and there is already one tending the bar and carries the price of his betrayal openly. His family most likely ripped out that arm sent him into exile. He has enough honor left not to replace the arm, seeing you with all four arms is not sitting well with him I can tell." So we weren't the only ones pretending to be someone else. I mused and wondered if there were even more like us and them. One of the giants spoke to the man."We are aware of this but our size restricts us to few species we can portray. It is however pleasant to meet you once again, Damon Honsu. We would not agree to meet anyone else." So the Half Dai had a name. Shea flashed a message over my retina display and it read. "Intel report on Damon Honsu is very sparse. NAVINT has a file on that name and thinks he is some sort of top notch connector, but that is all we have on him. Ship is certain to 99 percent that the voice is created and not natural. Chances high that he is not what he appears either. Visual Data Analysis on the false Pertharians is more revealing and we are certain these are Nul Agents." I acknowledged her report with a blink and focused on the dialog on that table that turned out to be much more than a chance meeting of Pirates or Freelancers. The man named Honsu said. "This is Brhama Port, Guys. You could be all yourself, two Nul would have been less suspicious than two Pertharians. No one around here is a particular fan of the Union and Pertharians are as synonymous with Union might as Terrans are..” “Let us not dwell on our choice of disguise Mr. Honsu. We are certain you are not always Dimon Honsu to the world either. You do business with us long enough to know that we are no fools.” The Half Dai sat down, folded his hands on the table and said. “Indeed I know and I am glad you have agreed to meet with me.” “We agreed to meet you as we are in need of your services, but for now tell us why you wanted to meet us.” “I am here to see what the chances are for you to meet with my Kermac contacts." The same disguised Nul answered. "We are not interested in meeting the Kermac. For it disgusts us to deal with these squealing, self important, meddling dwarfs. It is true we don't like the Union but we much prefer them over the Kermac and if the Union ever decides to move against them, we won't stop them." Now the second disguised Nul spoke for the first time. "Tell your Kermac contacts, we are not interested in associating with them. However there are two recent developments of great concern to us and believe you can help us with the first and we might consider information exchange with the Kermac regarding the other event but nothing more." I had to remind myself to move my game pieces and keep pretending to play as the conversation went on. Honsu said. "Can you be more specific?" The second Nul answered. "The First Gray born Nul in decades has disappeared. Grays, you must know are of tremendous importance to us. Decades can pass without one being born, and sometimes even centuries. Whenever a Gray is born, we believe an important event is about to take place. It always has been so. Sixteen Nul cycles ago a Gray One was born and not just to any family pod but he was the first offspring come to the plane of life from the loins and line of our Wise Leader. This event was hailed as tremendous omen.” Har-Hi across me had also pretty much forgotten our pretend game and was listening like me. The Nul went on. “The Gray One was to be our next leader and has been trained in all matters of combat, war and academics. All that is Nul was united in the agreement that this was to be our next leader." The other Nul chimed in and explained further. “We are a very violent race and made ourselves almost extinct in seven great wars. Seven wars that reduced our civilization to ashes. Only the rise of great leaders prevented us from doing that again.” The other disguised Nul grunted in agreement. “The path to Nul leadership has many stations and elements. The most important one is the Purification Bath in the Holy Ashes of Narl Gatu, the ashes of our first Civilization. To do so, the Gray entered the purification sleep and was sent aboard the Narl Tompe Barge on his way. The prince never arrived at Narl Gatu." The half Dai nodded and signaled that he was listening. ”The first Nul spoke with agitation in his voice. “The Nul Realm left no trace unchecked and we came to the conclusion our next ruler had been abducted, captured by Pirates or Freelancers daring to infiltrate deep into Nul space. We know he is still alive and somewhere in Free Space and we will pay whatever price you demand and if you find our Prince your rewards will be tremendous. Our intelligence capabilities are limited, so we must rely on the likes of you. You have six month to find him. After that we will search for him and no planet and no asteroid will be spared in our search. Of course that would mean the end of the Free Space treaty and war." I held my breath under the warm fur mask and forgot to play the game. There was the possibility of Intergalactic war discussed on a shabby table inside a low class tavern only 30 meters away from us. The man in the dark Dai armor said. "I will do my best and he is alive and in Free Space I am sure I can find him. A captive Nul is as rare as a black Shiss. I somehow doubt it though. Could he not been taken by the Shiss or the Union?" "The possibility that it was the Shiss is still considered and if we find evidence it is so, then we will increase our efforts to unprecedented levels to annihilate all that is Shiss.” Again the second participated in the Conversation saying: “While it is not completely impossible that it had been done by the Union, it is very unlikely as they much rather test our resolve with entire fleets and testing our strength provoking large scale skirmishes. The Union respects us, we know. They however do not fear us." "I will keep my eyes and ears open, if there is a Nul warrior kept prisoner or sold in Free Space I should be able to hear about it. Can I ask how you know he is still alive and in Free Space?" "It must be so. The seer of Narl Gatu said we have six month before our Prince, who according to the Seer is in a strange land against his will. After the six month he will be transform forever. The seer was brought to the last position we knew the prince had been and the Seer pointed towards Free Space" Now the first Nul spoke again. "Our leader believes that the Prince is transformed from being alive to being dead." The Half-Dai snorted and made an amused facial expression as he said. "I thought your investigation was done with sensors and tracing engine trails. You place too much trust in a Seer. I know a thing or two about Psionics and no Psionic gift can predict the future. Maybe he simply went off course and burnt up exiting Quasi Space too close to a sun?" The first Nul said raising his voice. “The Seer of Narl Gatu is no Psionic user. We Nul have no talent or use for Psionics. But the Seer is no mere Nul and he has been with us since we Nul rose from the Ashes of Narl Gatu. He is immortal and he has always been correct, always!" Honsu did not respond to that but waved to the Barkeeper and ordered Thil. I knew Thil was a watery, weak beer like drink of Dai Than origin. I moved a game piece not even knowing if it was my turn and kept listening. The Half Dai said to the disguised Nul agents. "Let us talk about the second event then. The one you mentioned could make you consider a meeting with the Kermac." "We like to make it clear that we might only agree to some degree of information exchange, nothing more. I personally would rather join the Union than deal with these meddlers, but we have our orders" Honsu shrugged and said. "I am only the enabler, I make the connection. The Kermac have asked me to make contact with the Eye of Narl. What you then discuss or agree upon concerns me not." The first Nul said. "The Golden are no longer Neutral. As small as this civilization appears to be, they have considerable technology, immense knowledge and contacts to species and civilizations none of us have heard off. Their resources easily equal those of any of the Big Four." Honsu put down the mug he had just received and waved his hand. "Are you sure this is correct information? The Golden are synonymous with neutrality and have been so for eons. Have they decided to join and side with the Kermac?" "We are surprised you have not heard of it, Damon Honsu. The Golden have applied for Union membership and it has been granted just a few weeks ago, they are certainly full members of the Union by now. We just received message from our Diplomat at Pluribus. Theeeee Message traveled per GalNet to Bokta World a Union Outpost where we maintain a trading post and was then transmitted via Myon Corresponder to Natu Toth our Throne world. Since we do not have the benefit of instantaneous messaging as the cursed Union takes for granted all this it happened about 3 weeks ago." The voice of the Half-Dai was no longer sounding as certain as he had before. "Could it be a trick, propaganda or false information? Sobody the First Merchant would never agree to something like that." "Would we be here and even consider a meeting with the Kermac if it was a trick? Sobody the First Merchant never made a secret of his admiration for the Terrans. A delegation of Golden Elders is still on Pluribus. We still try to gather more details, but the entire Golden Fleet has been turned over to Union Fleet control and we know from reliable sources that the first Golden Spheres have been seen on their way to Arsenal to be fitted with Translocator Cannons, no doubt." Honsu cursed. "Violent gravitons, Gantoor's ghost be damned, Golden Spheres are almost equal to their Battle ships and their sensors are second to none." “This is not just a one planet society joining the Union. This is as historic as the Klack making that decision.” The second Nul spread his upper arm pair. "Not to mention that the Narth are now active Union members and even sharing some of their technology. With all this added might they might listen to their Warrior Admiral and attack and be done with all Kermac and perhaps all Nul once and for all.” Honsu leaned back playing with his glass. “It is true, the Narth are suddenly an active member. They have strengthened that cursed PSI Corps, and no spy, mole or traitor is safe from their powers. And no one really knows the true extend of Narth power.” The first Nul sounded just as concerned as his partner as he added. "With the Union that strong, and getting stronger by the day, all it takes is a spark or an incident and their Assembly will call for war. I have been a diplomatic guest during their last Union Week Celebrations and I have seen their parade. It takes a lot to frighten a Nul, but I won't forget the sight of Union Battle Groups. To top it all, I seen Dai Mothers in that parade in Union Gray.” The first agreed with his colleague and said. “Find the Nul Prince and if he is alive and returned to us we will agree to meet the Kermac and discuss what options we might have to address these developments. If he is not found, Nul will go to war and all diplomacy and subterfuge will end. The Nul will perish we know but until that day, the Galaxy will be a place of death and destruction never seen since the days of the Dark Ones, that is the word of our First Nul.” The Half Dai got up and said. "I will search for your prince with all haste and all efforts. Such a war must be prevented." With these words he got up and left. I wished I could follow him and find out more about this character, but something else happened and prevented me even contemplating how to do accomplish that. The Barkeep stomped from behind his bar to the table of the two disguised Nul and pointed all three of his arms at them and said with a loud voice. "I don't like anyone mocking me or my species. I paid the price of looking to the Arcane Order and I live here in exile but you are not Pertharian; you are something else in disguise. Now why would anyone come to this station pretending to be Pertharians? I think you are spies of some sort!” Now everyone in the Tavern was paying attention and almost everyone was pulling weapons. Both disguised Nul got up, toppling the table doing it and the first raised his hands. "We are not Union!" The Barkeeper growled with anger saying "You are also not Pertharian!" "We are Nul. We had no intention to insult you, but we will not be threatened." “This is Free Space and since there are no Nul Traitors or Nul Freelancers, you are Government Spies. No real Pertharian would ever sit in a bar where a Three armed Tak like me serves drinks.” Before the situation could escalate, three men in Kermac Battle suits stomped in, they looked exactly how I imagined Half Kermac half Shiss would look and their leader said. "We are Bassetts and we welcome everyone on our Rock, except spies of any kind. Be it Nul, Union, Kermac or from wherever else. We also don't allow fights with power weapons, so we want you to leave now and don't you ever come back." I had the strong feeling that this was a staged show, pre-arranged in case the Nul would be discovered. The Barkeep however was satisfied and so were the patrons. This locomotion however also served the Half Dai to slip away. I gave Narth the signal to move the Tigershark for the official entry. It didn't take long and one of the station's owners ,a male Shiss with Kermac human features, walked over to a big central located table where two beings sat and drank. One of them was Captain Swift. I recognized his face from the recordings I had seen of the Danny Houston incident. My audio pick up overheard the Shiss halfbreed say. "It might be of interest to you as we just retrieved the docking request of the Silver Streak, commanded by Black Velvet and she is towing in the Mighty Nine as a prize to sell." Captain Swift was human no doubt, but I believed he too had some non human genetics in his DNA as he appeared unusually tall, even sitting down and his skin had yellowish waxen hue. He looked up and said with surprise in his voice. "Are you sure it is the ship of that cut throat Volting?" An Oghar with elaborate decorated lower jar tusks and rough scaled skin, sharing that big round table with Swift, touched one of his gold and jewel encrusted teeth and said. "I have heard much rumors and stories about Black Velvet, but nothing really substantial. No one I know has seen her. No one knows if she is the same pirate that supposed to be active 500 years ago, or someone using the same name." Swift shrugged. "I haven't seen her either, but I know she is on the top ten wanted list of the Union and that takes some serious crime and they don't put ghosts on that list." Shea informed me silently. "The Oghar is Crimson Curse and his ship is the Bloody Mary. He is one of the most successful and experienced pirates of Free Space as he is in business for over 40 years." Now my disguised ship became visible in the bright flood lights of the mooring arm and despite the crudely added oversized ISAH pods and the shoddy welded armor plates around its nose cone, it looked quite threatening. I loved the modern sleek and foreboding look of its true form as it was my ship, but even in its disguise as Silver Streak it appeared dangerous and like a ship that had been at least twice form one end of the Galaxy to the other. Right behind her the Mighty Nine slipped onto another Mooring point. Hans and Mao were aboard the captured Pirate ship and maneuvered into the parking position. Everyone in the Tavern was staring out the big viewport and the Oghar said. "It is the Mighty Nine alright, looks like she's missing one drive pod and someone clipped her claws real good, two turrets gone and the third damaged, but leaving everything essential intact, looks like the Silver Streak has an excellent gunner." The Captain of the Swift pointed at my ship and said. "That old Kartanian has some serious fire power. Look at the size of those Nul froth casters. Those aren't easy to come by and even harder to install.” The Oghar kept fiddling with his tusks and grunted. “ Them ISAH pods look like the old Three-Ninety B series. State of the art 500 years ago and I bet my left tusk they are Type XI and with four of those she is likely to make 350 to 400 klicks to the square." “I'd take genuine ISAH Pods over that Karthanian Scrap I got anytime. “Swift added. Har-Hi and I used the distraction to silently leave our table and enter the ghastly washroom of the Tavern. Har-Hi covered the false muzzle of his mask and said. “By the lords, this stinks worse than the Enviro Tanks we had to clean.” We watched a burly Oghr leave one of the open stalls, trailing a gagging cloud of stench/ I said while trying to keep it down. “Can you imagine the Enviro Tank on an Oghr ship?” Narth popped out of thin air after we were certain we were alone, touched us both and teleported us back to the ship. Shea who was dressed in my usual Black Velvet outfit to pose as me for the initial contact with Brhama Port greeted us on the bridge and said."There were no problems at all, they granted us mooring permit, but requested that we pay a mooring fee of 500 Polo full weights for each ship." I pulled the Nogoll mask and she waved her hand before her nose. “Say was the costume not enough, did you have to adapt the smell too?” I glared at her. “You should have seen or smelled what they called a Wash room.” Har- Hi was already halfway to the Elevators and I followed him adding. "After Har-Hi and I changed we will make an official visit and introduce ourselves and then stay as long as the Swift Profit. That ship will be our next target.” --””-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments